My Lover, My Injury
by Alexiagbh
Summary: Todos sabemos que Misato y Kaji tuvieron un romance en la Universidad, pero ¿cómo fue ese romance?, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron, se enamoraron y lo que hizo que terminaran?, descúbranlo en esta historia que definitivamente nos muestra más de este par de personajes :) , NOTA: Misato sufrió mutismo 2 años después del 2 impacto, en la Universidad conoció a Kaji y Ritsuko.
1. Primer Día de Universidad

**PRÓLOGO**

***PRIMER DÍA DE UNIVERSIDAD***

**(Año 2004)**

Misato Katsuragi era aparentemente una chica común como muchas a sus 18 años, pero en realidad, nadie conocía la historia de esta chica.

El primer día de clases en esa prestigiada Universidad de Tokio la llenaba de ilusión y esperanza para poder cumplir la promesa que se había hecho hacía un año atrás, vengaría a su padre destruyendo a los seres que habían provocado su muerte 3 años atrás, en el segundo impacto. Su padre era el famoso investigador Katsuragi, y en una expedición donde ella lo acompañaba, un ser luminoso de gran tamaño destruyó toda la Antártida, no hubo sobrevivientes, salgo ella, su padre moribundo la cargó en brazos, ella estaba inconsciente tras la explosión e iba malherida, la metió en una cápsula, le entregó su collar de cruz y cerrando la cápsula y cayendo sobre ella, murió al mismo tiempo que otra gran explosión terminaba de destruir todo. Unos minutos después, Misato abría la cápsula y se asomaba para ver lo que parecían ser unas alas gigantes que llegaban hasta el cielo y encontrar en su mano, la cruz que su padre le había dado, lo último que recordaba era abrir los ojos y ver a su padre antes de cerrar la cápsula que le salvaría la vida. Después de ese acontecimiento, Misato quedó sin habla durante 2 años, pero después se había prometido vengar a su padre a como diera lugar.

Decidida a lograrlo, había elegido la carrera de Transmisiones y Gestión Operativa, para lograr ser contratada en Gehirn con un buen cargo, afortunada o desafortunadamente para ella, también su apellido le ayudaría de mucho en el futuro, pero por ahora debía poner todo su empeño y esfuerzo por terminar con honores la carrera, no sería fácil al principio, pues había perdido un par de años pero sabía que podía lograrlo.

Llegó al aula de clases que indicaba la lista pegada en la entrada del colegio, puso una gran sonrisa y comenzó a saludar a todos sus nuevos compañeros de clase presentándose y comenzando a crear amistades. La verdad era que odiaba poner esa cara divertida y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero odiaba más tener que hablar con tanta gente y fingir ser una chica totalmente extrovertida, en parte, tenía miedo de convivir y socializar, después de no haberle dirigido la palabra a nadie durante tanto tiempo, se sentía rara y un poco falsa por ahora hablar con todos.

Las clases comenzaron y Misato decidió sentarse por una de las filas de en medio, ni muy atrás pero tampoco hasta adelante y durante clase prestó la mayor atención y procuró ser la más participativa de todos.

Al terminar las clases, Misato se despidió muy sonriente de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su hogar, un pequeño departamento que había comprado con la indemnización que Gehirn le había dejado por el accidente con su padre, gracias a ello, Misato había estado en tratamiento médico todos esos años atrás.

Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y entró. Dejó su bolso con su cuaderno tirado en el piso y se recostó en su futón, observó el techo recordando todo lo que había visto y vivido ese día, las cosas ahora serían muy diferentes para ella.


	2. Nueva Amistad

***NUEVA AMISTAD***

(Año 2005)

Habían pasado un año ya, y Misato era tremendamente popular no solo en su clase, sino que comenzaba a serlo en otras clases y también en diferentes carreras, una chica hermosa, con un cuerpo perfecto, extrovertida, muy divertida y sobretodo soltera, era motivo de admiración.

Uno de sus amigos la invitó a una fiesta que daría por ser su cumpleaños, Misato acepto encantada la invitación, ya era conocido que ella asistía a casi todas las fiestas y que era el alma de la fiesta.

A la hora de salida, un chico de su clase llamado Itsuki Tanaka se acercó a ella

-**Hey Katsuragi-** dijo de modo amistoso, ella sonrió y lo miró divertida, este chico era el típico hombre atractivo de clase, muy apuesto y popular, el chico con el que todas las chicas quisieran salir, pero Misato no le había hecho caso hasta entonces.

-**Hola ****Tanaka-** dijo con una amplia sonrisa **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Hoy si aceptarás al fin mi invitación de salir conmigo Katsuragi? Ya he llevado pidiéndotelo mucho y nunca has querido, ¿hoy será el día?-** dijo acercándose a ella para dejarla poco contra la pared y acercar su rostro de modo seductor hacia ella.

Misato instintivamente se hizo lo más atrás que pudo y sonriendo puso uno de sus dedos sobre la nariz de Istuki y dijo –**Está bien Tanaka, iremos juntos a la fiesta**-

Él sonrió y quedo de recogerla en su casa.

A las 7pm Itsuki tocó el timbre del departamento de Misato, escucho un grito decir "Ya voy", mientras tanto, él aprovecho para acomodarse un poco el cuello de la camisa y acomodar el ramo de rosas que le llevaba a Misato.

Ella abrió la puerta **– ¡Hola Tanaka!-** dijo sonriendo ampliamente y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y después a un Itsuki muy apuesto, ya que siendo rubio y de ojos verdes, la camisa negra hacía resaltar mucho sus facciones.

**-¡Katsuragi estás… Hermosísima!-** dijo Itsuki observándola toda, si bien Misato solía llevar pantalón a la Universidad, ahora había elegido un vestido rojo ceñido a su casi perfecto cuerpo y que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos que hacían resaltar unos zapatos de piso rojos que llevaba puestos, un poco de labial hacía el complemento perfecto.

**-¡Muchas Gracias Tanaka!-** dijo ella sonriendo y tomando las rosas –**Las pondré en agua y nos marchamos-** dijo dando la vuelta y entrando a su departamento, Itsuki pensó en pasar pero decidió mejor esperar afuera.

Un par de minutos después, Misato salía sonriendo y ambos bajaron del edificio para dirigirse al auto de Tanaka, unos minutos después, ya llegaban a la fiesta.

Los compañeros de Misato se sorprendieron de verla llegar acompañada de Itsuki, si bien muchos quedaron maravillados de ver lo bien que se veían juntos, algunas compañeras ya murmuraban entre si envidiando la suerte de Misato, igual hacían algunos hombres hacían envidiando la suerte de Itsuki.

La fiesta comenzó como cualquier otra, la música sonaba, las bebidas rondaban, todos charlaban con todos y después, como siempre, Misato se acercaba al sonido y colocaba unas canciones para bailar y todos comenzaban a hacerlo.

-**Katsuragi**- dijo Itsuki mientras bailaba con Misato **– ¿sabías que hay una chica de otra carrera que ha preguntado por ti?-**

Sin dejar de bailar Misato dijo –**No lo sabía, ¿y por qué pregunta por mí?-**

**-Pues no lo sé realmente, sólo sé que es una chica muy inteligente y con la que nadie quiere salir-**

**-Bueno, pues si quiere platicar conmigo no hay ningún problema, dile que me busque a la hora del almuerzo Tanaka**- respondió Misato sonriendo y sin dejar de bailar.

Al poco rato, como era costumbre, Misato termino muy borracha de beber tanta cerveza y Tanaka la llevo a su casa amablemente, ella se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, cayo dormida en el piso, ya era usual ese acontecimiento, siempre que iba a una fiesta, terminaba en estado alcohólico y caía dormida en cualquier parte de su apartamento.


	3. Ritsuko Akagi

***RITSUKO AKAGI***

A la semana siguiente, Misato pasaba el día como cualquier otro, entre bromas, chistes y muchas sonrisas, ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con la gente de esta manera, y a ser el centro de atención y a hablar y a hablar y hablar, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en que había dejado de hablar y de alguna manera quería olvidar todo, quería mantenerse lo más ocupada posible para no recordar su pasado, aunque cada mañana el espejo se lo recordaba.

En la hora del almuerzo, Misato se encontraba formada en la barra de alimentos cuando una chica rubia detrás de ella dice para sí **–Vaya, ya no hay arroz**-

Misato la mira y dice –**Yo también pensé lo mismo, es una lástima que se haya acabado tan pronto**- le sonríe a la rubia quien le devuelve una sonrisa discreta y dice **–Sí que lo es-** extiende la mano y dice –**Mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi, encantada-**

Misato le devuelve el apretón de manos y después agarrando de nuevo su charola dice **-¡Encantada! Yo soy Katsuragi-**

Ritsuko sorprendida le dice **-¿Tú eres Katsuragi?-** a lo que Misato responde –**Sí, Misato Katsuragi, mucho gusto-**

-**Había preguntado por ti hace un tiempo, cuando me enteré que tenías el mismo apellido de un compañero de mi madre**-

Misato cargo su charola ya con los alimentos y mientras Ritsuko terminaba de tomar los de ella le preguntó **-¿Conociste a mi padre?-**

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia una mesa y Ritsuko dijo: -**No exactamente, verás, mi madre es Naoko Akagi y trabaja en Gehirn, allí conoció al Dr. Katsuragi-**

Misato sonrió y mientras ambas se sentaban en la mesa para platicar dijo: -**Así es, mi padre trabajó en Gehirn, y de hecho yo espero que terminando mí carrera pueda entrar a trabajar allí también**-

-**Yo también planeo hacer lo mismo-**

**-¡Vaya!, entonces tenemos muchas cosas en común, aunque creo que tú estás estudiando una carrera diferente ¿no?-**

-**Sí, yo estoy en Ingeniería Genética aunque la escuela me ha dado una beca para estudiar Ingeniería en Informática también-**

**-¡Wow!, ¡eso es genial!, yo por ahora sólo estoy estudiando Transmisiones y Gestión Operativa pero espero poder estudiar alguna otra cosa terminando esta carrera, quiero llegar lo mejor preparada a Gehirn-**

**-¿Y por qué quieres entrar a trabajar en Gehirn Katsuragi?- **

-**Dime Misato**- sonrió –**verás, cuando fue el segundo impacto yo acompañaba a mi padre en la expedición aunque sólo pensábamos que sería una expedición normal-**

Ritsuko sorprendida dijo **– ¡Pero nadie sobrevivió al segundo impacto!-**

Misato rió ligeramente y dijo **–Bueno, estás observando a la única sobreviviente del segundo impacto, como sea, el shock de todo eso me ocasionó perdida del habla durante 2 años, pero ahora todo es diferente y quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre- **dijo Misato rematándolo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, pero la verdad es que solo quería vengar a su padre.

Las 2 siguieron conversando todo el almuerzo, hasta que Itsuki llegó y saludo con un beso en la boca a Misato –**Mira Ritsuko, te quiero presentar a Tanaka Itsuki, mi novio**- él extendió la mano y saludo a Ritsuko.

Los días siguientes Misato y Ritsuko se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo para platicar, compartir ideales de Gehirn y conocerse, de alguna manera ambas tenían más en común que padres en Gehirn.

Fue así que Misato supo que Ritsuko amaba a los gatos y Ritsuko supo que Misato era una alcohólica empedernida, y que aunque ella se divertía con Itsuki, en realidad no lo amaba.


	4. Ryouji Kaji

***RYOUJI KAJI***

Habían pasado algunos meses, Misato y Ritsuko se habían hecho buenas amigas y solían salir de vez en cuando.

Un viernes por la noche, los compañeros de Misato la invitaron a una fiesta, ella le dijo a Ritsuko si quería ir con ella e Itsuki, pero Ritsuko iría con su abuela ese día por lo que no podía acompañarlos.

**-Pero diviértanse mucho sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¡Claro Ritsuko, tú también!-**

Esa noche, como solía hacer Itsuki, fue por Misato a su departamento, ambos se dirigieron hacia la fiesta en el carro de él, sin embargo, Misato ya se aburría con él.

**-¿Te sucede algo Misato?-** preguntó Itsuki mientras buscaba dónde aparcar el auto.

Ella dejó de mirar a través de la ventana y sonriéndole le dijo **–Ah no, no me pasa nada Itsuki**-

En cuanto el estacionó el auto, la miró y le dijo –**Sabes, hoy estás más bella que nunca y debo confesarte algo-** Misato tuvo una mala corazonada pero fingiendo inocencia preguntó **-¿Qué pasa Itsuki?, ¿es algo malo?-** el rió ligeramente y después tomó el mentón de ella y dijo **–No, al contrario, Misato… creo que te amo –**ella lo miró un poco entristecida, ella no lo amaba, pero no se lo dijo, sólo se limitó a decir **–Gracias Itsuki-** él la besó como siempre, al principio tiernamente pero después más apasionadamente, Misato correspondió el beso pero sin el mismo entusiasmo que él, entonces sintió la mano de Itsuki cerca de su rodilla y comenzar a subir por su muslo, por lo que instintivamente detuvo su mano y se separó de él **–Creo que es mejor que ya entremos a la fiesta-** dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y bajó del auto, Itsuki bajó la mirada, un sentimiento entre tristeza y decepción lo invadió por unos segundos para después convencerse de que era por la fiesta que ella no había correspondido como él esperaba.

Ambos entraron a la fiesta y como siempre, al llegar Misato todos se dirigían a ella para saludarla y platicar y bromear con ella y por supuesto, llevarle la primera cerveza como bienvenida.

Misato e Itsuki se separaban a los pocos minutos, ya que ambos al ser populares, tenían muchos amigos y conocidos con quienes convivir, sin embargo, mientras Misato platicaba con unas chicas de su clase, como siempre sintió ese vacío en su alma. Sí, ella era popular, le hablaba a todo mundo, reía, bebía, hacía desfiguros, en otras palabras la "amaban", pero ella no se sentía amada, ni siquiera con Itsuki.

-**Discúlpenme-** dijo Misato alejándose de las chicas y dirigiéndose al baño.

Una vez allí, tocó la puerta

**-¿Está ocupado?-** preguntó, pero nadie respondió, así que Misato giró la manija y abrió la puerta.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a una pareja devorándose a besos, el con media camisa puesta y ella con la blusa desabrochada y mostrando un brassier de encaje rosa.

**-¡Aaaaah!-** gritó la chica pelirroja al darse cuenta que habían abierto la puerta e inmediatamente intentó cubrirse con su blusa desabrochada

**-¡pero qué…!-** fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Misato antes de girarse para no ver nada, aunque lo había visto todo.

-**¡Discúlpanos, ya nos vamos!-** dijo la chica quien salió inmediatamente del sanitario.

Misato entonces giró de nuevo pero vio al chico de espaldas abrochándose tranquilamente la camisa negra que llevaba.

**-No te preocupes, ya me voy-** dijo el mientras giraba para verla con una sonrisa a medio lado y una mirada que a Misato le pareció entre seducción y embriaguez.

**-Si puedes apurarte por favor, necesito ocupar el sanitario-** dijo Misato molesta mientras detenía la puerta abierta invitando a salir al chico.

El rio ligeramente y se acercó a ella poniéndosele en frente, y puso su mano sobre la puerta haciendo que esta se fuera para atrás y Misato quedara recargada en ella en consecuencia.

**-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?- **reclamó Misato mientras lo observaba a los ojos, el corazón de Misato comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y entre confusión y temor, vio que este chico era muy atractivo de cerca.

**-¿Eres Misato Katsuragi cierto?-** preguntó él.

**-S..si… sí, yo soy Katsuragi-**

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y dijo **–Yo soy Ryouji Kaji, un placer conocerte Misato**-

**-¡O…o…oye!, no sé qué pretendes ¡pero necesito usar el baño ya!**-, acto seguido, Misato lo empujó para afuera y cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

Kaji estaba sorprendido mientras observaba la puerta, esa pequeña chica tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba. Decidió esperar en la pared de enfrente a que ella saliera, "_es muy hermosa, más de lo que recordaba y de cerca lo es más_" pensó.

Mientras tanto, Misato estaba recargada en la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda mientras respiraba agitadamente, ¿pero qué había sido eso?, ese chico era demasiado atrevido… pero muy atractivo también, su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente y sentía que tenía que volver a verlo aunque fuera para reclamarle su osadía.


	5. Acosador

***ACOSADOR***

Cuando Misato había terminado de usar el sanitario y abrió la puerta para salir, se sorprendió al ver a ese chico Ryouji Kaji observando la puerta fijamente con una sonrisa a medias y una mirada como adormilada.

**-¡Vaya, hasta que sales!-** dijo él

**-¿Me estabas esperando?, ¿qué eres un acosador o algo así?- **dijo Misato molesta por ese reclamo.

**-No lo sé, puede que a partir de hoy comience a acosarte**- respondió el acercándose de nuevo a ella, demasiado, _"¡vaya, este chico no conoce lo del espacio personal!"_ pensó ella.

**-Mira Ryouji yo…-** él puso sus dedos en los labios de Misato y dijo **–Kaji, llámame Kaji por favor**- Misato lo miró mucho más molesta y dando un manotazo retiró los dedos de él de su boca **–Mira "Kaji", no sé a qué demonios estás jugando pero será mejor que vayas con tu novia y me dejes en paz-**

**-Yo no tengo novia**- respondió el metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos **-¿Y entonces quién era la chica con la que estabas adentro cuando los encontré?**- preguntó Misato indignada –**Una amiga**- dijo el sonriendo.

Misato se quedó observando esa sonrisa y después de un par de parpadeos dijo **–Ok… Pues yo no pienso ser tu "amiga" ni nada parecido, así que déjame en paz que debo regresar con "Mi Novio"-** dijo ella recalcando lo último.

**-De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando**- dijo acercándose para susurrarlo a su oído, Misato sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, pero volviéndolo a empujar, lo alejo regalándole una mirada de molestia para después irse a buscar a Itsuki.

Kaji sonrió mientras observaba el vaivén de las caderas de Misato mientras caminaba alejándose de él.

Misato encontró a Itsuki y le dijo que quería irse, él sorprendido accedió aunque siempre era él quien le decía a Misato que tenían que irse, cuando normalmente ella ya estaba demasiado tomada como para negarse.

En el camino al departamento de Misato, el preguntó **-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿qué sucedió para que quisieras abandonar la fiesta tan… temprano?- **pensó en decir sobria, pero no quería hacerla enojar.

**-Estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada**- respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en todo el encuentro con ese chico.

Al llegar a su departamento, se despidió fríamente de Itsuki y cerró la puerta, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su futón y se recostó sobre él observando el techo mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados

"_Pero ¿¡qué ha sido todo eso!? ¿¡Qué le sucede a ese chico!? ¿Por qué me acosó de esa manera?... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese incidente? ¿Por qué siento que quiero verlo de nuevo?"_


	6. Ya nos habíamos visto

*"_**YA NOS HABÍAMOS VISTO**_"*

Al día siguiente, Misato llegó a la universidad con una nueva preocupación, no podía dejar de pensar en que Kaji le había dicho que la estaría vigilando, sin embargo, ella intentó no parecer preocupada, si era cierto que él la estaría vigilando, no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba angustiada.

A la hora del almuerzo, se encontró con Ritsuko como siempre y le platicó sobre la anécdota de este chico

**-No sé quién es, pero puedo investigar si gustas Misato-** dijo Ritsuko

**-No, tranquila, yo creo que ya estaba muy ebrio ayer y ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, seguramente no me volverá a molestar**- respondió Misato intentando parecer despreocupada.

La campana sonó para marcar el reinicio de las clases después de la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Misato y Ritsuko se despidieron y Misato se dirigió a su casillero para tomar los libros para su siguiente clase, pero al cerrarlo no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco hacia atrás al ver a Kaji recargado en el casillero que la miraba con esos ojos adormilados y una media sonrisa **– ¡Hola Misato!-** dijo él.

**-¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿de verdad estás vigilándome?-** preguntó ella intentando bajar un poco la voz después de la primera pregunta.

Kaji sonrió y dijo –**te dije que lo haría ¿no?-** acto seguido le dijo –**Quiero platicar contigo ¿sabes?, eres más bonita de lo que recordaba-**

¿¡Recordaba!?, Misato tragó saliva y observándolo confundida y un poco irritada dijo **– ¿cómo que "de lo que recordabas"?, ¿y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?, ni siquiera vamos en la misma carrera porque de lo contrario te habría visto antes-**.

**-Soy de la carrera de Seguridad en la Tecnología de la Información, mis clases son el edificio que está al fondo del campus, pero aun así, ya nos habíamos visto antes, además tu popularidad ha recorrido todas las carreras sabes-** dijo acercando se a ella, Misato instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás **–Platica conmigo un rato o de lo contrario te vigilaré por el resto de tu vida-** dijo él de modo seductor pero a la vez amenazante mientras daba otro paso para acercarse más a ella.

**-De acuerdo, hablemos después de clases ¿está bien?-** dijo Misato alejándose para correr hacia su clase, el desde el mismo sitio sonrió y solo le gritó –**De acuerdo, te veré después**-

Misato llegó a su clase con el corazón agitado, no era por la carrera que acababa de emprender para llegar a tiempo al salón, sino porque ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa, además, ¿cómo es que ya la conocía?

Las clases pasaron lentas, Misato apenas y podía concentrarse en las materias, pues su mente estaba ocupada pensando en Kaji, sobre el probable tema del que él quisiera platicar e incluso en cómo todo podía ser una trampa para secuestrarla y asesinarla, ¡morir a manos de un acosador!, vaya, no era como le hubiera gustado morir, de cualquier manera, ya solo faltaba media hora para que las clases terminaran y por fin descubriera las intenciones de este chico… o muriera en el intento.


	7. Un café

***UN CAFÉ***

Al terminar las clases, Misato se dirigió a su casillero para guardar sus libros, lo buscó por todos lados pero no lo vio, pronto el pasillo se quedó vacío pero Misato seguía allí.

Decidió tragar saliva y armarse de valor **-¿Hola?-** preguntó en voz alta pero nadie respondió.

Misato comenzó a recorrer los pasillos asomándose en los salones, pero no vió a Kaji, ella comenzó a molestarse entonces, al parecer este chico solo había querido jugarle una broma y asustarla.

Sin más salió del edificio para dirigirse a su departamento, cuando escucho una voz que le gritaba desde atrás **-¡Misato, espera!-** ella giró y lo vio correr hacia ella.

**-¿Pero qué te sucede?, llevo esperándote mucho tiempo, las clases terminaron hace más de media hora sabes- **dijo ella molesta.

Kaji sonrió mientras recobraba la respiración –**Lo siento, tuve que hacer unos deberes después de clases-**

Una vez que terminó de respirar, Kaji se puso erguido, era mucho más alto que Misato y era delgado.

**-¿Quieres ir por un café a la cafetería de la próxima calle?-** preguntó a Misato sonriendo y extendiéndole su brazo.

Ella lo miró y con una expresión todavía de molestia dijo comenzando a caminar –**De acuerdo, vamos**-, Kaji sonrió y bajó su brazo para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y caminar junto a ella hacia la cafetería.

Ninguno dijo nada, la cafetería quedaba muy cerca por lo que tras un par de minutos, ambos ya se encontraban en una mesa esperando que les llevaran un café.

**-¿Por qué dices que me conoces?-** preguntó ella

-**Porque ya nos conocemos Misato**- sonrió él

**-No digas mentiras, si en verdad nos conociéramos te recordaría**-

**-Bueno, por como ya estabas ese día dudo que lo hicieras**-

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Nos conocimos en una fiesta, nos encontrábamos todos sentados a la mesa y bebíamos tranquilos, en eso tu llegaste y te sentaste entre unos amigos míos, reías mucho, entonces giraste a verme y me sonreíste levantando tu vaso, yo solo te sonreí-**

Misato no recordaba eso, seguramente ya estaba ebria cuando eso pasó

-**No lo recuerdo, lo siento-**

**-No hay problema, pero lo cierto es que después de eso decidí investigar quien eras**- dijo Kaji sonriendo mientras daba un sorbo a su café que ya les había llevado la mesera

**-¡Entonces si me estuviste espiando y vigilando todo este tiempo!-** dijo Misato casi en un grito que hizo que todos voltearan a la mesa donde estaban ellos.

**-¡No, calma!-** dijo el con voz más baja y sonriendo a las personas para que demostrar que todo estaba bien **–Sólo investigue de ti, en qué carrera estabas, tu nombre… tus medidas… pero nada más, no te he espiado ni seguido ni nada-**

Misato se recargó en el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba los brazos y meditaba con los ojos cerrados sobre lo que él le acababa de decir, abrió los ojos y lo observó agudamente, Kaji sólo sonreía pero se notaba un poco apenado. Ella tomó su café y dio un sorbo, después dijo –**Esta bien, digamos que te creo, ¿pero de qué quieres hablar conmigo?- **

**-De nada en particular, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos**- dijo Kaji observándola amablemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Misato abrió los ojos mientras lo miraba sorprendida, de todos los escenarios posibles imaginados, incluida una escena donde era descuartizada en pequeños pedazos, este era el único que jamás pensó.

**-¿Amigos?, ¿no es esto una trampa para… no sé… matarme y descuartizarme en pequeños pedazos o algo parecido?-** preguntó ella inquisitiva, lo que provocó que Kaji casi se ahogara con el café, después rió ligeramente y dijo **-¡Claro que no!, ¿que tengo cara de asesino acaso?-** ella ahora con una sonrisa respondió –**pues sí, un poco sí**- ambos comenzaron a reír.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido, antes que se dieran cuenta, ya había anochecido, por lo que Kaji acompañó a Misato hasta su departamento.

-**Bueno Kaji, la verdad es que me la pasé muy bien**- dijo ella a la puerta de su casa mientras le sonreía sinceramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien con alguien.

**-Lo mismo digo Misato**- acto seguido se acercó y la besó en la mejilla **– ¡Nos vemos mañana!-** dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar mientras con la mano en alto se despedía de ella.

**-Ha…hasta mañana-** dijo Misato mientras con sus dedos tocaba la mejilla donde Kaji acababa de darle un beso, después sonrió y entró a su casa.

Rápidamente corrió hacia su futón y se recostó sobre él observando al techo pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios, reamente había disfrutado mucho hablar con este chico y el tiempo había volado hablando de cosas superfluas, sí, le gustaba que Kaji fuera su nuevo amigo y ya quería platicar con él mañana.


	8. Lo siento Itsuki

***"**_**LO SIENTO ITSUKI**_**"***

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo Misato le contó a Ritsuko lo que había pasado, ambas rieron y comentaban sobre ello como si Ritsuko también lo conociera.

-**Debes presentármelo después Misato, nos vemos mañana**- dijo Ritsuko despidiéndose al acabar el almuerzo.

Misato fue hacia su casillero, y al abrirlo vió una pequeña nota que decía que esperaba poder platicar con ella de nuevo a la salida en la cafetería, Misato sonrió y se fue a sus clases.

Por la tarde, ambos ya se encontraban platicando de nuevo en la cafetería.

-**Y dime Kaji ¿no tienes hermanos o hermanas?-** preguntó Misato mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada.

-**No, tenía un hermano 4 años menor que yo pero lamentablemente murió después del 2° impacto-**

**-Lo siento mucho, yo también perdí a mi padre en el 2° impacto-**

**-Lo siento también Misato-** dijo Kaji acercándose y tomando la mano de Misato **–pero puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites-**

Misato sintió como su pulso se aceleró cuando Kaji tomó su mano, pero no la quitó, por el contrario, le sonrió y respondió **–Gracias, lo mismo te digo a ti**-

Así pasaron un par de días, ambos se veían después de clases para platicar y la noche los alcanzaba, hasta que un día Itsuki buscó a Misato para hablar **–Tenemos que hablar Misato, por favor, has estado evitándome toda la semana-**

**-No te he estado evitando Itsuki, simplemente no he podido verte después de clases, he estado muy ocupada- **dijo Misato sacando sus libros del casillero.

**-Está bien, pero habla conmigo hoy ¿de acuerdo?-** pidió el casi suplicante, ella lo miró y con una expresión que el no pudo descifrar respondió **–De acuerdo, te veré después de clases en la entrada de la biblioteca-**

Misato tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Kaji diciéndole que llegaría tarde a la cafetería, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos.

El respondió el mensaje con una carita guiñándole el ojo y diciendo, "no te preocupes preciosa, nos vemos más tarde" y un pequeño beso.

Misato sonrió y deseo que ya fuera el momento de ver a Kaji, pero tenía que hablar con Itsuki, el pobre no había sabido nada de ella en un tiempo y ya era momento de aclarar las cosas.

Más tarde Misato se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca donde vio a Itsuki claramente angustiado esperándola.

**-Hola Itsuki-** dijo ella acercándose a él, quien inmediatamente giró a verla y por instinto la abrazó - **¡Hola Misato!-** pero ella no respondió el abrazo.

Itsuki la soltó y la observó confundido **-¿Qué ocurre Misato?-,** ella suspiró y dijo **–Creo que debemos terminar Itsuki-**

**-¿Pero por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado? Si todo iba muy bien-**

**-No… no… la verdad no todo iba bien, mira hace un tiempo yo ya no sentía esa emoción que sentía al principio al verte, creo que simplemente el amor se acabó-**

**-¿Se acabó? Misato, el amor no acaba-** dijo el con un nudo en la garganta, pero Misato lo observaba con una expresión fría, Itsuki jamás la había visto así, esa no era esa chica alegre y feliz que se emborrachaba en las fiestas sin dudarlo y que le hablaba a todo el mundo, no, esa chica que le decía eso era alguien que él no había conocido antes, una mujer fría y solitaria que tenía una mirada como si estuviera congelada en el tiempo.

**-Mira… lo siento mucho Itsuki, pero no mereces seguir sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena**- dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia el piso mientras acariciaba suavemente el codo de su brazo.

Itsuki la observó y sin decir nada, la besó, pero Misato no correspondió, tan solo dejó que el la besara mientras lo observaba de cerca.

Cuando él se alejó, no pudo evitar limpiarse una lágrima y dijo **–Esta bien, creo que nunca me amaste pero respeto tu decisión, sólo espero que seas muy feliz algún día con alguien que ames Misato**- acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Misato lo observó alejarse, sentía tristeza por él pero mientras lo veía alejarse ella sonreía, por alguna razón, esto le acababa de abrir los ojos y sin siquiera pensarlo, echó a correr hacia la cafetería donde Kaji ya la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios que ella correspondió sin dudarlo.


End file.
